My Lovely Flower
by Sealand-kun the girl
Summary: Rome's partner in Ruling the world, Germania, has captured his heart. she's tough, beautiful, and truly, one-of-a-kind. Eventually Rome tries to steal her heart with a swift and unexpected kiss, but that was a major Screw-up. Can Rome fix what problem he had bestowed upon their friendship? Dated back to when Rome and Ger were young. there is NO gender-flips, just misunderstandings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hiya, Just a quick little fic about young ancient Rome and Germania. This is actually the first story for me to publish, not even on my other account heh...so, enjoy! By the way, I have posted this originally on my Deviant Art account, WestofOlives.**

**Disclaimer: I certainly do NOT own Hetalia or any of the characters mentioned. All rights belong to Himaruya Hidekaz~**

* * *

My Lovely Flower Ch.1:

The city of Rome, in the heart of the entire Roman Empire, MY empire! Yeah, you heard right, this is my empire, rather, I AM the empire. My name is Rome, the one and only. The rumors of me are true, I have amazing looks and charms. I appear to humanly be fourteen or fifteen, but I'm the most fierce nation out there! Not even the Greeks match my strength! Any girl will instantly swoon for me, that is everyone- except for this one nation, Germania, my neighbour. She's my partner in crime- quiet, but powerful. She has long waist length straight blonde hair, sharp and icy blue eyes, pale cream skin, about my height, and appears to humanly be thirteen. I'll admit it, she's nothing short of beautiful. She's often quiet, doesn't speak to me much other than insults or demands. I had tried to strike up conversations with her, but she doesn't respond too much. Sometimes I can get her to grin or giggle (of course, when she thought I wasn't looking.) Still, even thought she has a pretty damn hard outer-shell, she eventually warmed up to me, in her own, quiet, way. After a day or so of conquering land and such, I would drag her over to the back of the food tents to smuggle wine. We would then sit around and just chat, having a nice time. When she smiles ever so slightly, I feel a throbbing in my chest, my heart practically skipping a beat. When she brushes her hair away from her sweat-drenched face, It's all I can do to not stare with a mad blush. I think, for the first time in my life, I have a- dare I say it- CRUSH, on Germania. Oh dear God.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! Sorry if Germania's kinda OOC, I know he's not that emotional in public. Rome may be a bit OOC too, sorry~ ;-;**

* * *

My Lovely Flower Ch.2:

It had been maybe a few months since I came to my realization of my crush on my partner in work, Germania. That little crush had swelled in size, now all I think about is her. It had become a really big deal, not some petty attraction to looks. Over this time, Germania had also begun to change, in personality, that is. Her beautiful feminine looks had not changed a bit, but she had become maybe a tad, shy?, around me now. We still talk and all -still mostly me doing the talking,- but, she looks down at the ground a lot lately, a little more hesitant and squirmy.

Today, I decided to smuggle some women's clothes for a laugh. I met up with Germania, wearing a feminine skirt, shirt, and all- the entire get up. She looked at me, wide eyed and face beet red. She then mumbled some incoherent words to herself, and addressed me clearly. "Rome, what the hell are you wearing? I recall you are a male?" I laughed at this. One hand on my hip, the other flapping at her. "Pfft! You're just jealous, 'cause ah'm FABULOUS!~" She began laughing madly, instantly breaking her image of the strong, silent type. My heart fluttered at that noise, it was wonderful. I tore off the feminine shirt and sashes, pulling on my original toga. I then tugged my companion out to a lone field, a quiet, peaceful place.

We sat there for most of the day, chatting and laughing, nice and content. Germania was gazing away, out towards the slowly lowering sun. From where I was, the sun was practically bouncing off her, making her radiate like a flower. A quite lovely flower. The feeling was beginning to overwhelm me, I had the strongest urge to just...kiss her... She stood up, me following suit. "Today was...fun...I need to get going." The urge had become too much; as she turned away, I grabbed her wrist. She turned back, eyes narrowed instantly in alarm. She didn't see what was coming next- I quickly bent down a bit and pressed my lips to her's firmly. I shut my eyes, but not before seeing her icy orbs wide with utter shock. Her lips were soft and warm, but the kiss had ended far too quickly for my liking. She pulled away swiftly, not in disgust, rather, confusion. Both our faces were beet red, we just stood there gawking at each other. She was the first to speak; "R-Rome..." she stuttered, "Do you even know what you've done?" I frowned at her, "I kissed you, duh." She shook her head roughly "No, not that! I-I mean, don't you know I'm a male?" My mind went blank "What." She- I mean, HE looked at me with tears in his eyes. "Rome, you mean, y-you didn't know I was a boy? I thought you knew all along!" Barely registering his words, I mumbled to him, "You're a-a...boy? I-I mean, I could've sworn you were a girl..." I sat down, staring at my hands on my lap. "YOU'RE shocked? Have you even considered MY feelings?" He had shut his eyes tightly now, pacing back and forth hastily. "I...I don't want to see you anymore. Bye Rome," She stalked off in the direction of her people. I wanted to run after him, but I stayed glued to the spot.

"Germania...The girl I fell in...love with...is-is a...boy..." I had just hurt him immensely. he thought I knew he was a boy, and for cared for him anyway. Well, he may be a boy, but, he's still the person I had fallen for. I stood up, then ran like Pluto was on my heels, all the way to Germania's home.

Everyone had begun returning home for supper, the streets were full. I could still easily find Germania, he lived with his nation's leader. I slammed my fist on the tent hastily. Germania's royal Lady opened the tent with wide concerned eyes. "Rome, what is it? Is something the matter?" I shook my head almost hysterically "I really need to see Germania, please." her eyes lowered in hesitation, "alright, but be gentle with what you say, he's like a fragile flower inside that hard shell." nodding my head, I hurried inside, in sought of Germania. I found him sitting facing the corner, reading one of his favourite scrolls. "Germania..." I whispered. He flinched, then went back to reading. "Please, look over here." I pleaded "Why should I? So you could fawn over how girly I look?" He spat. I shook my head, then stepped forward to place a hand on his shoulder. He shook it off, then turned around to glare me in the eye. his fist collided with my chest roughly, he threw a flurry of punches at me. I stumbled back, but didn't return the hits. He stopped after a while, then just stared at the floor. "Germania...I really am sorry for getting your gender mixed up. I know It'll be a long time to make up for it, I'm willing to still. I fell in love with you, even though you are male, you are still the same person I fell for. Forgive me. You're still my lovely Flower." I embraced him tightly. He didn't fight me off, instead, wrapped his arms around me tightly. "You're such an idiot..." He mumbled.

~Fin~


End file.
